Date Night
by LTP-girl
Summary: Quick fic. Mike has a date, and things get awkward. A sweet and funny read!


**Okay, so Mike has a date, and things get a bit awkward. Please let me know what you think:-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law and Order' and its characters. I do not own 'Less than Perfect' and its characters. The character Elise is mine.

Category: Mike Cutter/other

Rating: PG

Note: Brief 'Brazil' spoiler. _Law and Order_/_Less Than Perfect_ Crossover.

Date Night

By LTP-girl

Michael Cutter took Elise Kronsky's hand in his, as they both walked up the path to the front door of her house.

He smiled down at the cheerful blonde beside him, his steel-blue eyes glimmering.

"Well, I had a really great time tonight," he said to her sincerely, as he placed a stray blonde curl behind her ear. "I hope we can go out again some time."

She looked away from him for a moment, smiling shyly. "I hope we can too, Mike," she replied, avoiding his eyes, her cheeks burning. For some reason his gaze seemed to slice through her and make her stomach fel as though it was doing somersaults.

Mike sighed wistfully. "You know, I never usually date people I work with," he said, as he slid his hands into his coat pockets. "Let alone people who work for me."

Elise smile up at him. "Well, I don't technically work for _you_. I'm Jack McCoy's paralegal, not yours," she reasoned, pushing her wireframe glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"True, but we still work in close proximity," he answered. He paused before he spoke again. "I guess one look at you, and I threw my whole morale out the window. You being so beautiful."

She smiled to herself. "I guess I should take that as a complement," she replied. "Though I find that difficult to believe."

He moved in closer, and spread his arms around her in a warm embrace. "You're gorgeous, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he reassured her gently, holding her close.

He then cupped her cheek, lifting her face up towards him, and leaned in towards her and placed a chased kiss on her lips.

The front door of the house swung open with a creek, a man with a mop of greying blonde hair and rectangular glasses standing in the doorway.

Elise moved away from Mike quickly with a start.

_Oh God, this is so awkward, _she thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," the man apologised. "I was just heading out to the letterbox to see if there was any mail."

"That's okay," Mike replied with a tight smile, looking down at the ground. "I was heading off soon anyway."

The man nodded with a friendly smile, closing the door behind him, appearing quite embarrassed by what he had seen.

_Who checks the mail at this time of night? _Elise thought, annoyed by him interrupting.

Elise glanced back up at Mike. "Just my father, Owen," she explained to Mike.

He chuckle to himself. "I gathered that," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, sounding peeved. "He tends to stick his nose in other people's business. A bit too often I may add." She slid her hands into the pockets of her overcoat.

Mike paused for a moment before he spoke. "Well, at least he cares about you, and looks out for you, that's more than my father ever did after he left my mother."

He leaned towards her and briefly kissed her once more on the cheek.

"I had better go, I've got to look over this case-file for an upcoming witness testimony tomorrow," he said to her.

"Well, It's my godmother, Claude's, birthday tomorrow, and we were heading to her and her husband Carl's for brunch tomorrow to celebrate," she replied. "I had better go to bed myself."

"Sounds like fun," he smiled. "Oh, and I'll let you know when I get tickets for the next baseball game."

She laughed back. "Thanks. It's better going with someone who actually likes baseball, instead of my dad, who usually falls asleep. Or his friends Carl and Ramona, who yell obscenities at the players and distract everyone, putting them off the game."

Mike laughed. "Well, don't worry, I won't do any of that," he assured her, heading for the entrance of the gate. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Elise headed for the front door, and turned to face Mike who was making his way down the street, waving as she did so.

**What do you think of the pairing? Feel free to review!=)=)=)**


End file.
